


Reeve's Side: A 'The Villa' Short

by DeathRainbows



Series: The Villa [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Gen, Missing Part of The Villa, this wasn't tonally consistent with the rest of that piece so I'm adding it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRainbows/pseuds/DeathRainbows
Summary: Reeve's short side story.
Series: The Villa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872889
Kudos: 13





	Reeve's Side: A 'The Villa' Short

Reeve shook himself awake at his monitor. The peaceful sound of the ocean had lulled him to sleep, it seemed. He tiredly pressed the rewind button, back to the very beginning of the day. Blinking the grogginess away, he smiled at the rest of AVALANCHE as they went through the morning routine, bickering with the former president of Shinra and the Turks.

Truthfully, he felt honored they had even bothered to include him in this vacation. He had betrayed the group to Shinra more times than should be possible, yet they still… They still kept him around. They were still a little wary of Cait Sith, but that was to be expected. He really hadn’t been a good friend to them, had he?

After Meteorfall, he had done his best to make it up to them, but his first priority remained the people of Midgar. They were the ones he _really_ had to make it up to. Midgar was little more than ruins, but many still remained, clinging to the old ways. It was his job to ease them through to recovery and stability. AVALANCHE helped out where they could, but Reeve ultimately took it upon himself to take charge (for once) and make a change. It brought him and them closer together, but for Reeve, restoring the world to a bountiful state without Shinra was more of a personal quest than a group effort.

So Reeve watched the ocean, with some jealousy. He wished he was there, he wished he could relax, but his consciousness wouldn’t allow it. After all, the wicked never rest. Perhaps someday, when he felt worthy of it… he could be with the rest of them, and watch the waves with his own eyes. 


End file.
